vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Bird
Summary Big Bird, originally known as O-02-40, is a WAW class Abnormality. He is a large black bird possessing countless eyes. He wishes to save humans and other animals from "monsters" by executing them before they can be killed by them. It uses its many eyes to accomplish this task. It originally lived in a forest and acted at its guardian, alongside Punishing Bird and Bird of Judgement. After a threat from an outside prophesizing the end of the forest, the three birds started getting more extreme with their methods. Big Bird gained Bird of Judgement's eyes and burnt all of its feathers into its lamp, allowing it to observe all forest inhabitants even at night. Eventually, the birds fused to become the Apocalypse Bird in order to better guard the forest. However, the monster they became scared away all the inhabitants of the forest and plunged it into eternal darkness. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: O-02-40, Big Bird Origin: Lobotomy Corporation Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: WAW Abnormality Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation (Can cover entire departments in darkness), Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Passively inflicts fear into those who see it, potentially causing them to panic and freak out. Can directly attack the mind and eventually drive people to insanity), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm non-corporeal entities and abstracts), Resistance Negation (Can ignore resistance to physical and mental attacks), Regeneration (Mid-High, possibly High. Can regenerate from being turned into ashes. Possibly comparable to WhiteNight), Fusion (Can fuse with Punishing Bird and Bird of Judgement to form Apocalypse Bird), Portal Creation (Can create a portal to the Black Forest), Possession (Can possess those who hear the sound of its lamp and force them to let themselves be killed by it), Enhanced Senses (Can see hundreds of kilometers ahead), Invulnerability (Can make employees possessed by it invlunerable before it kills them), Resistance to Physical Attacks, Mind Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Resists RED, BLACK and PALE attacks, which corresponds to physical attacks, combinations of physical and mental attacks and death attacks, respectively. Can resist the passive fear aura of other Abnormalities), Resistance to Resistance Negation (Reduces damage taken from BLACK damage, which ignores usual resistances to physical and mental attacks) Energy Manipulation (Can produce Enkephalin), limited Resistance to Power Nullification (Can eventually break through the Qliphoth Detterance, which drains abnormalities of their power) Attack Potency: City Block level (Can easily decapitate employees comparable to Meat Lantern) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Meat Lantern) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: City Block level Stamina: Unknown Range: Extended melee range, several dozen meters with darkness manipulation Standard Equipment: Lamp. Can produce E.G.O. equipment Intelligence: Unknown (Has shown human-like thoughts, although doesn't understand the concept of death) Standard Tactics: He will instantly plunge into darkness the surroundings and possesses its enemies into letting themselves be killed by it Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'BLACK Damage:' All of its attacks deal "Black" damage, meaning they will both damage the person physically and mentally at the same time. When their mental health gets low enough, opponents will go insane, either committing suicide, fleeing, or lashing out at everything around them. This type of attack also ignores resistances to physical and mental damage, requiring specific resistance to BLACK damage. Gallery BigBirdCloseUp.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Fear Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Portal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Lobotomy Corporation Category:Tier 8